1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade base and, more particularly, to a sunshade base to which a support tube of a sunshade is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical sunshade may provide a shield for outdoor activities. The sunshade is bulky and heavy and, thus, requires a base to provide a stable support. The base has a considerable weight of tens of kilograms. As a result, it is difficult and inconvenient to move the sunshade to a desired position. Typically, the base has a seat to which the support tube of the sunshade is screwed. The base must be turned together with the support tube when it is desired to adjust the angular position of the canopy, which is inconvenient to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,156 discloses a movable sunshade base including a base for engaging with a support tube of a sunshade and two wheel assemblies each having a mounting plate and at least one wheel rotatably mounted to the mounting plate. The mounting plate is pivotable between a storage position in which the wheel does not contact with the ground and an operative position in which the wheel is located on the ground and, thus, raises the base above the ground, allowing easy movement of the base to the desired position. The base also has a seat to which the support tube of the sunshade is screwed. However, it is difficult to turn the base while the support tube is attached to the seat.